Chimera, Extended
by Bookishlesbian
Summary: An extension of "Chimera." Teslen fluff and smut.


"Chimera, Extended"

[This takes place after "Chimera." My mind…it just extended the scene. Smut and fluff ahead, darlings!]

_"...The point is, we're here now," Nikola shrugged, ending his rant against the protein shakes._

_"Yes, we are."_

_"I've got my body, and you've certainly got yours"_

_"__Dear Lord," Helen chuckles, shaking her head._

_"__So tell me something, Sophie, back there in crazy town when you had to choose between sacrificing Will or moi…?_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Had it been a real choice, if you hadn't stacked the deck in favor of the house"_

_"__Who would I have chosen? Oh, Nikola. Do you really have to ask? Cheers."_

She tipped her glass toward Nikola, took a sip, and leaned back against the window, letting her eyes fall shut. They sat in companionable silence, listening to the record Helen had put on. He didn't recognize it, but it was in a beautiful, haunting minor key and my god, she had good taste.

He cleared his throat. "Seeing Ashley in there..." he said.

She shook her head. "Please, Niko, no. I can't bear it." He said nothing, only reached over to take her hand in his. She did not pull away, but responded by resting her head against his shoulder. He drew her closer, wrapping her in an embrace. "If you want me to go..." He said. She smiled. "No, for once, I want you to stay right where you are."

He absently stroked her shoulder. "Oh, Helen. What happened to us after Vienna? We were so good together." She opened her eyes and sighed. "Too much history, Nikola. Too much history. You live as long as we do and things...things get complicated."

They sat in silence. He could feel her exhaustion radiating off of her, the weight bearing down on her shoulders.

"Come on," he said. "Let me take care of you, Helen, for old time's sake. For Vienna." She smiled and, to his surprise, nodded.

He lead her through the hallways of the sleeping Sanctuary, sweeping her into her private rooms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he swiftly opened the door. He set her down gently, then walked to draw a bath. He turned to slowly undress her. She leaned against him as he worked, kissing along the length of his neck. He unbuttoned her blouse, caressing her arms as he slipped it off her, his palms traveling from her shoulder to her wrist. He unzipped her skirt, running his hands along her thighs, pushing her back gently until she was sitting on the edge of the tub.

She sighed his name, a sound that was pure delight to him. "I love you in thigh highs," he murmured as he kissed along her legs, slipping one, then the other off. She sat there, flushed from his attention, her eyes darkening a shade. He knelt in front of her, slipping her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. He pushed her legs apart, peppering her inner thighs with kisses, licking slow trails with his tongue.

She threw her head back, letting out low moans. He licked down her center, slowly and deliberately. "Oh god, Niko, please, please," she begged, and he grinned. "Patience, darling, I'm just getting started." She threaded her hands through his hair, pulling him closer as her hips bucked against him. He continued licking, setting a maddening pace-enough to drive her right to the edge, but not enough to give her release.

He pulled back, kissing up her torso, shifting to kiss her lips and neck. She moaned, a combination of pleasure-oh god, how did he find that spot on her neck so quickly?-and frustration from the building tension between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to create friction, but he pushed them apart. "No, Helen," he grinned wickedly. "It's my turn to take care of you."

He settled back between her legs, once again licking the entire length of her center. "You are-oh god-the absolute-oh yes-worst tease, Nikola. You are enjoying this too much-ohhhhh there, there," she begged.

"Of course I am." He kissed her center. "The great Helen Magnus..." He sucked her clit into his mouth. "...Always so composed..." He moved his tongue in and out of her "... Is now totally under my control." He continued his deliberate motions, alternating between licking her entire length and sucking her clit. She moaned incoherent endearments, alternating begging for more with satisfied moans. He lost himself in her until he heard her cry out and clamp down as she shook around him.

He moved away reluctantly, turned off the bathwater, and removed his clothes as her breathing returned to normal and she came back to her senses.

He stepped into the tub, sinking down into the water and drawing her on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, sighing with contentment as he traced nonsense patterns on her back and murmured endearments in her ear.

Gradually, her breathing evened out and he realized she had fallen asleep. He smiled, continuing to stroke her back, pausing only to reach and turn on the tap when the water began to cool. He rarely saw her so relaxed, so peaceful and unguarded, and was not eager to disturb her. He stroked her dark hair, her neck, and down the length of her back. Occasionally she stirred, a slight shift from a touch that was not enough to wake her up, just enough to sigh and shift deeper into his embrace.

After a time, he carefully lifted her out of the tub. She began to stir, but he quieted her with a soft shush. He sat her on the edge of the tub, and leaned in to catch her murmured words. "So tired," she breathed. " I know, love, I know," he replied, toweling her off slowly, then cradled her as he carried her to the bed. She sank into the sheets. As he tucked her in, she reached for his hand.

"You do know it would have been you, Niko, that I would have chosen. It would have been you." His only reply was a soft kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
